TOP SPIES AGENTS
by Sweet-Yingfa-Li
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are top spies in Japan. Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling are top spies in China. They never meet but thats about to change. S/S, E/T, M/? Whats this s+s meet their 13-year-old kids but how can that be? 1 word Future....R+R PLS
1. Introduction

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, it belong to Clamp. But the plot is mine.  
  
I also changed some facts about them, and I only own Zhin Lei and Rui Chen.  
  
Hope you like my fiction, it's my first one.!!!!! Pls don't be too harsh when you review..  
  
{There is NO magic. Sakura and Tomoyo(Madison) NEVER met Syaoran(Li), Meiling (Meilin), and Eriol (Eli)...... Also Meiling is NOT engaged to Syaoran in this fanfic, and she only likes him as a brother....}  
  
One more thing in this fic I'm using their Japanese names.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
TOP SPIES AGENTS.  
  
Introduction.  
  
Japanese Name (English Name)  
  
Sakura Kinomoto (Sakura Avalon) Age: 20 years old. Secret name: Cherry.  
  
Sakura is a number one top agent that is working for Fujitaka Kinomoto (Aiden Avalon). She is Fujitaka's youngest and only daughter. She is best with gun, Martial Arts and all other fighting technique in the world. She had been training to be a great spy since she was only six years old. Her teacher is none other than her over protective brother, Touya Kinomoto (Tory Avalon) and of course her famous father.  
  
Syaoran Li (Li Showron) Age: 21. Secret name: Wolf.  
  
Syaoran is the top agent, who is working for Zhin Lei. Syaoran is good with guns, sword, Martial Arts and all other greatest fighting technique in the world. He is the youngest child in the family and the only son. He is arrogant, cold hearted to everybody (except his family..duh!!). He had been training since he was five years old.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji (Madison Taylor) Age: 20 years old. Secret name: Lavender.  
  
Tomoyo is the second top agent that worked for Fujitaka Kinomoto (uncle). She had been training to be a spy since she was little. She had always been assign to be Sakura's partner. She is good with Martial Arts, technology, and creating a lot of disguises for their missions.  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto (Aiden Avalon) Age: 49 years old. {A/N: I make him younger in this story} Family: wife (dead), oldest and only son is Touya Kinomoto, and youngest and only daughter is Sakura Kinomoto. He trains the best spies in Japan probably in all Asia.  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa (Eli Moon) Age: 21. Secret name: Sapphire.  
  
Eriol is one of the top agent, who is working for Zhin Lei. He is well known for his mysterious and also charming personality to people. He had a crafty mind. Eriol is good in Martial Arts, gun and technology.  
  
Meiling Li (Meilin Rae) Age: 20. Secret name: Ruby.  
  
Meiling is also a top agent that is working for Zhin Lei. She is good with Martial Arts, and gun. She is Syaoran's cousin. She is always good at judging people's characteristic.  
  
Touya Kinomoto (Tory Avalon) Age: 26.  
  
He is Sakura's overprotective brother and Fujitaka's only son. His job is to teach other young kids to be a great spies/bodyguards. Touya had also been a great spy himself, but he decide to make weaponry/gadgets instead. He is very good with Martial Arts and weapons. He is experts with weapons and love to make the deadly and dangerous weapons.  
  
Zhin Lei Age: 53.  
  
He is well known for training the best spies in all China. He is a close friend with Syaoran's father.  
  
Rui Chen Age: 21.  
  
Rui is Zhin Lei's best at making weapons and the latest gadgets for every single missions. He is very talented because he makes all kind of stuff. He is also Meiling's first and only serious boyfriend. 


	2. Unsuspected News

TOP SPIES AGENTS  
  
By : Sweet Ying-fa  
  
AGE: Sakura: 20. Tomoyo: 20. Meiling: 20. Syaoran: 21. Eriol: 21. Rui Chen: 21. Touya: 26. Fujitaka: 49. Zhin Lei: 53.  
  
Chapter 1: Unsuspected News.....  
  
CHINA, HONGKONG  
  
Zhin Lei's Headquarter  
  
01:42 P.M.  
  
A tall handsome man with a broad shoulders and a well built body walked down the hall of a Headquarter. His destination was his boss' office, which is not too far away from where he is. This man had his usual scowled adorned on his handsome face. He just stared ahead with his cold and intense amber orbs, while he walked.  
  
He is known as Syaoran Li. Syaoran has a messy chestnut hair and a very serious amber eyes. He was (and still is) one of the top spies in China. He is the most handsomest men and also one of the most rudest man. A lot of women would do anything to get his attention but unfortunately (for the female) he always ignored them, because he believe that women (except his family) are liars, gold digger, stuck-up, etc [.A/N: I would write it all but it's a long list, so I just stop there.]. All that matters to him are his family and his job as a spy.  
  
He was wearing a white button up shirt with a tie around his neck and a pair of black slacks, he had left his blazer at his office, so he wasn't wearing them at the moment.  
  
Syaoran finally arrived at his boss's office. He knocked on the door and waited for an instruction from inside.  
  
"Come on in," boomed a voiced from within the room.  
  
Syaoran follow what the voice said, so he open the door and step in. He looked around the familiar room.  
  
Inside the room sat an old guy around the age of 53-year-old in a big desk, wearing a black suit. Behind him were his two bodyguards, standing straight. Syaoran immediately spotted Meiling and Eriol sitting on a couch.  
  
"Sit down, Wolf," commanded the old guy.  
  
He is the famous Zhin Lei, who only trains the best spies in all China. This guy is Syaoran's boss and one of his family's close friends.  
  
Syaoran walked to a nearby empty chair. He sat down and Zhin Lei begun to talked again.  
  
"I see you guys failed to catch the terrorist.again," Sighed Zhin.  
  
The three spies were confused because they thought he would be pretty much enraged by now. After all this was the first time Syaoran, Eriol, and Meiling ever let him down on a mission, especially now they had failed twice on a simple thing (but not for the trio) as in watching over something.  
  
"We almost got them, unfortunately they tricked us," Meiling explained, frowning. It was true the 'terrorist' had used some kind of dirty tricks, making the three spies lost track of their (the terrorists/thieves) whereabouts.  
  
"I know that Ruby, but we really have to arrest them before it's to late. We don't want them to learn the disks before us. And I still hadn't found out what the disks contained, because both of the owners are still in a coma," Zhin Lei stated frustrated as he pace around the room.  
  
"We promise that we will get the disks back as soon as possible," declared Eriol with a very serious tone. He ,too, was frustrated about this case. Who wouldn't! if you were them (top spies and all) and had been working in a case for quite sometimes with no progress whatsoever, wouldn't you be upset too?  
  
Eriol was well known as Sapphire. He and Syaoran were cousin and bestfriends. But he always get on Syaoran's nerve.  
  
"I know you guys will, because I already have a plan," Zhin told them mysteriously. The three agents looked at him suspiciously. Then they all looked at each other, confused at what their boss's words meant.  
  
"What are you talking about?" the amber eyed man asked after a long silence, as he arched one eyebrow at his boss. Syaoran had a feeling that Zhin is up to something, but sadly he had not the slightest idea on what it is.  
  
"You see...." he paused for a moment and then continued, "I asked Fujitaka Kinomoto two of his top spies to help us,"  
  
"WHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!!!!" The trio shouted to Zhin, who winced at their painfully loud tone. He known they would act this way, he should have been prepared, ohhhh.his poor ears.  
  
The three spies were very shocked, because Zhin never asked anybody for help, not to mention a help from a man like Fujitaka Kinomoto. He trained the best spies in Japan. He was rumored to be the best spy in all Asia, when he was still a field agent. Now Fujitaka doesn't do much mission anymore.  
  
"You can't be serious!...We can handle this perfectly fine," exploded Syaoran, furiously, trying to hope that this is just a dream..correction..a NIGHTMARE that he would be waking up from any second now.  
  
"We don't need outsiders," Eriol added.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Meiling as she nodded her head.  
  
"If you could handle it, then why did you keep on failing?" demanded Zhin Lei looking at the amber eyed man, who was trying very hard to keep his cool. But he did a horrible job on it.  
  
While Eriol and Meiling sighed in defeat, Syaoran muttered something under his breath.  
  
"Fine, do whatever you want," Syaoran snapped.  
  
He walked to the door and opened it. Once he step outside, he glanced back to Zhin.  
  
"I really don't care," he retorted, fiercely, before slamming the door shut.  
  
Syaoran was mad, heck he was beyond mad. Even the people he passed in the hallway could see it. They all hurried away not wanting to be around the angry but handsome man. His attractive eyes were blazing dangerously like a fire at a high level as he yanked loosed his tie.  
  
*I can't believe this!..He doesn't think I could handle it!* he thought, angrily. That was the last thought he had before leaving the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zhin Lei's Office  
  
After Syaoran left, Meiling and Eriol looked at each other and they both instantly could notice an expression they have in common, which is a worry for their dear cousin. Meiling abruptly stood up from the couch and started to followed the amber eyed man, that had left the room she currently in. Until she heard a sudden voice from a certain someone that had pissed her cousin.  
  
"Ruby, let him be. Let's just give him time," ordered Zhin.  
  
Meiling stopped on her track, she looked back at Zhin for a couple of seconds and nodded yes to him. She went back to where she sat before, and plopped down.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, Kinomoto give me his permission, they would be arriving approximately in the evening. And you'll meet them tomorrow, so I want you to treat them well, "  
  
He explain more about their mission. The crimson eyed woman asked more about the Japanese spies that they'd be working with, but Zhin won't tell a single thing about it, saying that she can find out when they had arrived.  
  
"That'll be all for now, you can go," as he ended the meeting. Meiling and Eriol raised up from the couch and walked straight to the door. The door shut leaving a grinning looking Zhin Lei with his bodyguards.  
  
*I can't wait to see their faces when they realized who they'd be working with, especially Syaoran and Eriol.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TOKYO, JAPAN  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto's Headquarter  
  
02:51 P.M.  
  
Two women sat down, once they found a sofa in Fujitaka's office. One had a waist length auburn hair with a lovely sparkling emerald eyes. The other woman had a waist length lavender hair with a beautiful amethyst eyes.  
  
The emerald eyed beauty dressed in pink tank top and a denim knee length skirt that had a slit in the middle of it that goes up until your mid- thighs. The amethyst eyed woman was wearing a lavender tank top, with a white knee length skirt. Both wears heels Sakura's pink colour, Tomoyo's lavender colour.  
  
Both woman had just come back from their mission in Venice, Italy. The one that had auburn hair is known as Sakura Kinomoto the only daughter of the famous Fujitaka Kinomoto. All her family members are spies, even her deceased mother, grandparent and great grandparent. The lavender hair woman that is inside the office with her is her partner/cousin/bestfriend. Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
The two females were waiting patiently for Fujitaka. A couple of minutes later the door opened and in come, Fujitaka and his bodyguards. He is a man in the age of 49 years old, but he still looked handsome and young for a man his age.  
  
"Hello girls! I hope I haven't keep the two of you waiting long," Fujitaka greeted as he walked to them and give each a hug.  
  
"No you haven't, Otousan," answered Sakura, smiling at him.  
  
"So, how was it?" he went on as he walked to his chair.  
  
"It was awesome, we loved the places, but we did come to a lot of troubles," responded Tomoyo, frowning as she mentioned the last one.  
  
It was true Sakura and Tomoyo really loved the place. They even planned to be staying there for a couple of days, but unfortunately Fujitaka called them and said he need them back at the headquarter ASAP. So they had cancelled their plan and had rush back on their personal jet.  
  
"Demo, we overcome it," Sakura added.  
  
"That's great! Now girls I want to explain to you the reason why I summon you so sudden." Fujitaka said, then he looked straight to his bodyguards, commanding them to leave the room and they obeyed him.  
  
"Do you know who Zhin Lei is?" Fujitaka asked once his bodyguards had closed the door.  
  
"Umm..Yes, he the one that train top spies in China, ne?" reply Sakura thoughtfully.  
  
"That's right. Apparently, he is struggling with one of the mission. And he said even his top spies has failed couple of times without any improvement, so now he really needs help. That's why I'm sending you there, you'll be working with his top spies as a team," he concluded.  
  
"Honto?" Tomoyo gasped, "sugoi! I can't wait to go."  
  
"Yeah, we loved to help."  
  
"I knew you would said that," Fujitaka sighed, "I did some searching about the assignment," he said as he gave them each of them a cream folder.  
  
"I want both of you to study them first,"  
  
"sure."  
  
"Don't worry, we will."  
  
"That's all for now, I don't want to be stalling your time, because your jet is waiting outside. Don't forget to get your gadgets from Touya," Fujitaka stood up from his chair and walked towards them.  
  
"Promise me you girls will be careful, ok?"  
  
He always requested them to promise that to him every time they had an assignment. It's hard for him because he constantly worry about them, both girls are really precious to him. And they tend to do too much dangerous stunt, especially his sweet daughter, Sakura. He always felt relieved and grateful when they got back uninjured.  
  
"Yakusokune," Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison.  
  
"I guess we should be going now."  
  
"We'll be back in no time."  
  
Sakura went to her Otousan and hugged him tight. When she step out of the embrace Tomoyo also went to hugged Fujitaka. After that they said one last goodbye and walked out to the door that would lead them to the hallway.  
  
"Please, be careful," murmured Fujitaka under his breath.  
  
TO BE CONTINUE........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Definition  
  
Otousan - Father. Demo - but. Ne - isn't it?. Honto - really?. Sugoi - awesome or cool. Yakusokune - promise. 


	3. Different Theory and Feelings Huh?

TOP SPIES AGENTS  
  
By : Sweet Ying-fa  
  
AGE: Sakura: 20.  
  
Tomoyo: 20.  
  
Meiling: 20.  
  
Syaoran: 21.  
  
Eriol: 21.  
  
Rui Chen: 21.  
  
Touya: 26.  
  
Fujitaka: 49.  
  
Zhin Lei: 53.  
  
Chapter 2: Different Theory and feelings???????......  
  
TOKYO, JAPAN  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto's Headquarter  
  
02:56  
  
Before going to their jet, Sakura and Tomoyo went to where all the gadgets are always stored. For them that place was the coolest place ever. Inside the room stood Touya Kinomoto, he made all the best gadgets and advanced weaponry.  
  
Touya is also an agent like them, but he doesn't do any mission much anymore because he preferred to make gadgets and train the younger kids (that wants to be spies) to be a great agent when they are older.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sauntered over to Touya. Apparently he was too focused into something he's working on, that he didn't notice another presences in the room, and at this moment were already behind him.  
  
"Hey Oniichan, Which one of this are we gonna use?" Sakura asked as soon as Touya noticed them, motioning with her hand to the gadgets while asking the question.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo was now standing next to him examining his latest creation that he just finished. The invention looked like a strikingly beautiful flower shaped pendant with shimmering diamonds around it. Staring at it Sakura looked bewildered, wondering what on earth that was. She looked up at her brother with the same expression written all over her face. Seeing this Touya started to explain its functions.  
  
"This can be used as a tracker device if you press a small button behind it," Touya told them as he showed them the back of the pendant, where Sakura and Tomoyo can spotted a small barely noticeable button.  
  
"It can also be a small camera because one of the gemstones is actually a lens," he continued, "just put this CD on your computer and you can see what the pendant is seeing," he told both female spies as he showed them a CD that was inside its case, "and lastly, this can be used to command your car or motorbike to come to you, if you're ever in trouble, I program it myself," he clarified to the his sister and cousin.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo are also bringing their precious cars to Hong Kong, but they would arrived tomorrow. [A/N: This is the kind of car that only spies used, It can go underwater, had machine guns and bullet proved windows, can drive automatically, can pursued the tracker device, etc.]  
  
"Wow!!! That's great, not to mention fashionable too?! Your creation gets more and more advanced everyday," Tomoyo acclaimed.  
  
"That's cool, I didn't know it can hold all that. But I have one question Oniichan, Why do Otousan told us to get our gadgets from you, I thought Zhin Lei would provide us with that when we start the assignment?" ask Sakura puzzled.  
  
"I know that, but Otousan and I want you to have it just in case, you can call it as a precaution. We want you and Tomoyo to always have it with you all the time, even when you're sight-seeing, shopping, or hanging-out with friends because you never know, It could be useful for you," Touya informed to them.  
  
"Oh ok, Arigato," Sakura said, grateful that they always worry about them.  
  
"No problem, here's the stuff you'll be bringing with you," Touya handed both of them a small backpack, one is pink the other is blue. "I also put the pendant in there, and make sure you always have them either on you or on your purse, ok?"  
  
"Hai," the two spies chorused.  
  
"Good....now go. Your jet is already waiting outside. Just don't forget to be careful, and if you need me just call,"  
  
"We will, bye Oniichan!"  
  
"Thanks again! Ja Ne, Touya!"  
  
The two women hurried to the door and dashed to their jet, which was waiting outside. As soon as they step unto it and find their seat, their jet started to move and take off to the air. It was flying to the west toward Hong Kong, China.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo are really excited for this mission. And every time they start a new mission, they always end up remembering their very first mission that take place when Sakura and Tomoyo were only 12 years old.  
  
The auburn haired woman was also very fond of her third mission because in that assignment she and Tomoyo were working together with Touya on a very serious and deadly mission [especially for young Sakura and Tomoyo.] But even though it was dangerous, for Sakura it was very amusing, well if you were her and get to see her ohhh-so-annoying-older brother in action and to see for the very first time an angry young Tomoyo, who always cheerful and could control her anger, turn deadly and emotionless, you pretty much would feel the same. When Tomoyo act that way, Sakura was very shock and concern over her cousin's unfamiliar attitude, but luckily when the mission was done she turn back to her normal self again, making it seemed as if it never happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SOMEPLACE ELSE  
  
"Are they here yet?" demanded a man in the shadow, in an angry tone. This man was watching his men working on something [A/N: sorry can't tell what it is yet, its still a secret...for now.]  
  
Another man, who was giving orders glance over his shoulder, wondering who dare interrupted him. When he finally noticed that it was his boss, he twirled around immediately. The man sighed inwardly when he sees his boss's glaring face.  
  
*Great.....he's in one of his mood. Just..great...* he thought sarcastically. And he know that if he said something wrong to his boss he would just end up making the man mad, and if his boss was mad he'd be dead. He sighed inwardly again.  
  
"Not yet boss."  
  
The man that they called 'boss' walked away into the dark of his hallway, with out a second glanced. The other man watched his boss outline that had almost disappeared down the dark hallway, and after awhile just shook his head when he remember he had work to do. He turned around and when he did, few of the people that he was supervising were also staring at the hallway his 'boss' just walked off to, with a lost expression. Most were wondering 'Who' the boss has referring to.  
  
"Get back to work!! I never say that you can stand there like an idiot!!" barked the man that was in charge of watching them. The workers, who were staring, hustled back to their work, scared that they would get punished.  
  
As the 'boss' kept on walking, he saw most of the people he passed seemed to be nervous and some even stumbled.  
  
*Pathetic,* he thought disgustedly. He kept on glaring on every single one of his workers. [A/N: sounds familiar, ne? hehe...]  
  
People, who worked for him, know that he was a ruthless man and you really don't want to get in his bad side, mainly if he was in a bad mood.  
  
*They better be here sooner, I don't wait around for anybody, not even to them,* he thought already very much irritated and impatient.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere in the East China Sea  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo's Jet  
  
03:40 P.M.  
  
"Saku-chan, what do you think about the theory that Uncle had written on this paper?" asked Tomoyo without looking in Sakura's direction.  
  
Tomoyo was busy studying the sheet she had on her hand. On the paper was a brief summary about the events that happened when the terrorist/thieves stole the disk from its respectable owner.  
  
When the lovely amethyst eyed woman didn't attained an answer for her question, she looked up and was confused at the expression her companion had on her face.  
  
"Sakura?? Doushite??" Sakura didn't answer that either, she was studying the paper intensely.  
  
*What's this????* The emerald eyed beauty thought. *It doesn't make any sense.*  
  
For the first time in her life, she was pretty sure that her dad's assumption was wrong it seemed to her that whoever responsible for all this was really clever because they managed to fool her dad. Sakura decided that for now she wouldn't tell anyone about her suspicion yet, it may turn to be wrong. Sakura sighed.  
  
Sakura finally broke from her deep chain of thoughts, and looked up to see a worried expression all over her bestfriend's kind face.  
  
"Sakura are you ok?" Tomoyo repeated again, concerned.  
  
"Huh?/.....oh of course, I'm ok!!" replied a smiling, innocent looking Sakura, trying to convinced her cousin that she's ok.  
  
"Good," Tomoyo said relieved that her cousin was fine, but still she had a feeling that's seemed to keep nagging her in the back of her mind, telling her that Sakura was hiding something. That expression she saw was not just nothing. But Tomoyo wouldn't question her about that...for now anyway. Besides she know Sakura would tell her sooner or later.....right???? Ohhh..this thinking is only giving her headache. She even forgot what she was gonna asked Sakura.  
  
Trying to forget about her suspicion, Sakura grabbed the papers that were next to her, it told about the bio of the people she'll be working with. On it was a picture of a woman that looked about her age, she had a shining crimson colour eyed that glittering with mischievous, and a straight silky raven hair.  
  
*Her smile is almost like a smirk..wait a minute I think she IS smirking.* Sakura thought amused at the woman in the picture.  
  
She looked below the picture where it tells about the raven haired woman, and she was right the woman was the same age like her. She skimmed through it and when she's done she flipped to the next page. This page showed a very handsome man that had a cold and alluring amber eyes, with unruly chestnut hair. This attractive man, that had seized her interest, appeared to have no expression at all on his face. Sakura kept on gazing at the picture, but suddenly she realized what she was doing, so she scolded her self for losing concentration and gawking at a man she didn't even know, that's just not like her.  
  
Sakura stole a glance at Tomoyo, who appeared to be in deep thought as she gazed at the paper she was studying. Sakura raised one of her perfectly shape eyebrow at her, the auburn haired woman then looked at the paper that her companion engrossed at. When she saw what it was that had captured her partner's eyes, she smirked evilly.  
  
"Tomo-chan, you seemed to be fascinated by THAT fine-looking navy haired MAN," Sakura startled her, making Tomoyo becoming aware that she is being watched.  
  
Looking up, the amethyst eyed lady saw her dear cousin grinning wickedly at her from ear to ear. Tomoyo gulped and laughed nervously, while thinking for a good excused that could deceived the grinning looking auburn haired woman.  
  
"Um....Iie..I just thought he...um..look familiar yeah that's it he look familiar..heh..hehe" she lied nervously, hoping Sakura would believed it.  
  
Sakura sweetdropped anime style at her cousin's attempted of lying, after all she did caught her drooling at the man for heaven sake. Not to mention she's a bad liar. Sakura grinned in amusement.  
  
"Mou, next time if you wants to lie Tomo-chan, TRY to actually sound more believable, 'cause I could think a better excuse, but don't worry I won't question you about the guy. So, what do you thing of this assignment?" Sakura said already changing the subject.  
  
Before Tomoyo could replied the pilot said that they would be arriving at Hong Kong in a few minute. While gathering up the papers that was cluttered everywhere, both spies wondered the same thing in their mind, *Why am I feeling like this toward a stranger.*  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo didn't know the answer to that yet, but they have a feeling that they will know soon enough. Once after they ACTUALLY meet the guy of course.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DEFINITION:  
  
Oniichan - older brother. Otousan - father. Arigato - thanks. Hai - yes. Ja Ne - bye [slang]. Doushitano - what's wrong. Iie - no. Mou - gee/gosh.  
  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** Sweet-Yingfa-Li: Thank You..Thank You..Thank You !!!!!!!! to all of you that review my story!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really appreciate it...Don't forget to REVIEW after reading this chapter, OK????!!!!!!!!!......... See you on the next chapter........... where S+S will meet for the very first time......cya.... 


End file.
